Momentos contigo
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Son fragmentos de una amistad y una vida los que compartimos, a veces con risas, otras con lagrimas y silencios. Coleccion de historias cortas, diversas clasificaciones y generos, no relacionadas entre si.
1. Promesa

**Promesa**

Oishi & Momoshiro G Drama ligero  
484 palabras  
Tema #4 Medicina

* * *

Oishi puede querer mucho a Momoshiro, pero sabe que hay cosas que el más joven no comprende. No sólo el porqué el restaurante últimamente cierra antes que de costumbre, porqué no puede quedarse después de práctica en la escuela, y porqué no es capaz de derrotar a Tezuka. En parte esa terquedad, disfrazada de ignorancia, ingenuidad y capricho, es lo que hace importantes los días con su kohai. Es divertido, y en momentos de estrés el vicecapitán sí que lo agradece. Cuando uno vive cuidando durante varias horas el bienestar de sus mejores amigos y compañeros, y en la mañana restante vela por mantener un nivel de estudio lo suficientemente alto para enorgullecer a sus padres, por la tarde continúa su práctica, hace la tarea, y cuida de estar con su familia un rato si no sale con alguno de sus amigos o lo invita a quedarse, todo tipo de divertimento es recibido con los brazos abiertos. 

La risa de Momoshiro, las ocurrencias de éste, las tonterías que de vez en cuando suelta, incluso su trato un poco rudo en ocasiones, hace la carga menos pesada a hombros de Oishi, como lo hace la sonrisa socarrona de Echizen, la seriedad y persistencia de Kaoru, la calma de Tezuka, la alegría de Eiji, la gentileza, timidez y luego fuerza de Kawamura, la fortaleza de Fuji, la inteligencia de Inui; la tontería de los más jóvenes y la competición de los mayores. Lo que preocupa a Oishi también le hace sonreír.

Es por esto que es casi obvia la pregunta de Momoshiro.

-¿Has dejado de tomar pastillas, Oishi-senpai?- los ojos verdes le miran con sorpresa, una última vez, antes de retomar un tanto de gentileza, comprensión y agradecimiento; al momento de asentir.

-Bueno, prometí que lo haría ¿no¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Estaba preocupado, eso es todo.- los hombros se alzan antes de bajar, y Momoshiro se aleja raqueta en mano, brindándole una última mirada de gracia y una sonrisa antes de salir al terreno de juego.

Oishi comprende que la preocupación del menor, tal y como la propia, es por un bien mayor; pero no logra evitar una mueca triste en sus labios, mientras sus dedos se deslizan en el bolsillo de la chamarra de Seigaku y saca un par de píldoras, las que discreta y rápidamente se lleva a los labios, en caso de que alguien más lo vea. Después toma un largo trago ansioso de agua que deshace amargamente la medicina al inicio de su garganta, y estos pequeños granulillos bajan rápido a su estómago. Pronto estarán en su sangre, antes del partido estarán en su sistema nervioso.

Por mucho que lo quiera, a él y a los demás, sabe que Momoshiro no entiende que en ocasiones la felicidad y el cariño no es suficiente. También necesita seguir cuerdo.

Antes de salir de los vestidores procura guardar el frasco de calmantes al fondo de la mochila.


	2. Despertar

**Despertar**

G / Amistad  
Momoshiro & Oishi  
882 palabras. Tema #16 Fastidiar.

* * *

Aquél era uno de esos días en que más hubiera valido no despertarse.  
No bajo aquel cielo nublado, veinte minutos más tarde de lo debido, con dolor de cabeza por haber estado en los videojuegos más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario la tarde anterior y escuchando los gritos de sus hermanos y de su madre. Cuando finalmente Momoshiro se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha de agua fría, se vistió el uniforme y tras bajar de dos saltos las escaleras y entrar a la cocina lo único que recibió fue un plato semivacío conteniendo dos rebanadas de pan tostado untados rápidamente con mantequilla y mermelada, uno de los cuales se hallaba mordido en un extremo. 

-¡Eso es lo que te pasa por levantarte a esta hora!- no queriendo discutir con su madre, sin sentarse a la mesa, tomó uno de los panes e intentó llevárselo a la boca, sólo para escuchar un nuevo grito que le erizó los nervios nuevamente. -Mira la hora qué es. ¡No pienses que te quedarás aquí todo el día haciendo nada, me ayudarás con el quehacer! Ve por la escoba y…- para cuando ella viró la mirada en un descuido, Takeshi ya no se encontraba más en casa sino pedaleando a todo lo que daban sus piernas, alejándose cada vez más.

En su camino estuvo muy a punto de ser arrollado por un camión de mudanzas, y aunque paró a tiempo éste no tardó en empaparle por completo al pasar sobre un gran charco de agua.

Sin duda, el mundo había amanecido con ganas de fastidiar.

Al llegar a la escuela lo hizo demasiado tarde, y al entrar al club de tenis Tezuka no dudó en dejarlo veinte minutos corriendo, sin permitirle entrar a las canchas ni abandonar la práctica para irse a lavar a las duchas, hasta que el día literalmente decidió lloverle encima, de tal modo que cuando fue a refugiarse el aspecto pesimista con el que se había levantado terminó por empeorar.

Encontró a Oishi terminando de vestirse el saco negro con el propósito de empezar las clases. Al parecer (ya que era el único en la habitación) también se había retrasado.

-Ah, Momoshiro- quizá era su imaginación pero existía alivio en la voz, cuando el mayor giró la cabeza en su encuentro. –No te vi en la práctica ¿estás bien?- como respuesta alzó los hombros, no queriendo darle más importancia a lo sucedido aquella mañana, se quitó la playera y la dejó caer sin mucho cuidado al suelo, apenas dando cuenta la sonrisa suave que el otro le dedicó con incredulidad antes de alejarse, tomar asiento en la banca y rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Momoshiro cambió su ropa antes de mirarse lastimosamente, suspirando profundamente, odiando por primera vez las prácticas dobles antes de los partidos oficiales. De no ser por ellas, por lo videojuegos, el escándalo de sus hermanos, las mudanzas en plena mañana, el insomnio y el repentino malhumor de su madre, habría llegado a tiempo. -¿Seguro que estás bien?- lo último que necesitaba Takeshi en esos instantes era un sermón, así que a punto estuvo de ponerlo en claro a su superior mas éste volvió a hablar y le interrumpió. –Ven, siéntate un momento-

Genial, pensó el más joven, accediendo tras un par de segundos y acompañándolo en la banca, con el cuerpo echado hacia delante y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. –Estás cubierto de lodo- Oishi le tomó por el hombro derecho, haciéndole virar y enderezarse, así como alzar el rostro. Sorpresivamente acercó un pañuelo de tela, humedecido anteriormente con una botellita de agua, a su rostro frío, repasando varias veces sus mejillas, su frente, la punta de la nariz y su mentón con todo cariño, retirando de él los rastros de tierra, lodo y agua de lluvia. Mientras lo hacía Momoshiro no dejaba de mirarle de vuelta, avergonzado por las acciones de su senpai. –Listo. Como nuevo- un amable y sonriente Syuichirou le dio varias palmaditas en la cabeza, tal si lo estuviera felicitando por buen comportamiento, antes de dejar el pañuelo a un lado y sacar de su mochila (colocada a un lado de él) un contenedor pequeño de plástico, el que abrió mostrando su contenido, dos panes rellenos. –Todavía están calientes…mejor que te des prisa- Takeshi parpadeó confundido, preguntándose cómo era que Oishi se había dado cuenta de que moría de hambre. Se mordió el labio inferior, inclinó la cabeza un tanto y comió el primer pan de dos mordidas, empezando a sonreír tan pronto éste tocó su lengua. –Inui dijo que lucías hambriento mientras corrías- comentó su superior con voz complaciente, sorprendiéndole un tanto. –Anda, no querrás llegar tarde a clases ¿verdad?- sin embargo devoró el siguiente pan con aún más entusiasmo, quedándose callado mientras miraba a ninguna parte, sabiendo que era observado cuidadosamente y que esa sonrisa aún se encontraba en labios de su senpai. Tragó con un poco de dificultad el último bocado, virando de inmediato al otro, aliviado, agradecido y contento por igual.

-Gracias, senpai-

-No es nada- el mayor repasó su cabello con cariño y se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas en la mochila. –Ahora vamos, las clases están por comenzar-

Mientras corría a su salón, con aquel momento en mente, Momoshiro no podía sino sentirse feliz de haber despertado.


	3. Cuidado

_Estas historias son autoconclusivas. De no ser que esté indicado así, no están relacionadas entre sí._

**Cuidado**

Oishi & Momoshiro PG Drama, amistad.  
538 palabras  
Tema #5 Dolor

Cuando Momoshiro abre la puerta de la terraza, lo primero que ve, además de la hermosa mañana abriéndose sobre la ciudad de Tokio, es a un extraño y solitario joven sentado en el suelo, en el lugar que él suele ocupar cuando desea estar solo, rodeado de no más que el silencio y la calma. Ésta persona no ve el lugar, ni el cielo, ni pierde los ojos en un punto añorado, ni siquiera parece estar ahí. Permanece agachado, con las piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza oculta bajo los brazos. Lleva el uniforme negro como el resto del alumnado masculino, es sólo un chico más, que quizá no ha tenido el sueño suficiente durante la noche. Momoshiro decide no interrumpir y buscar otro lugar para el almuerzo, mas tras echar una última mirada (mas bien poco interesada) a aquel joven, ya no parece sólo un compañero más, ni parece dormir, ni luce normal. Tiembla, se encoge y parece moverse más hacia el enrejado, se esconde bajo su propio cuerpo; cuando Takeshi pone un poco más de atención, da cuenta de que llora, se le oye tomar aire en cortos sollozos, susurra algo y continúa, dolorosamente. Pronto éste se mueve lo suficiente para delatarse, apenas un trozo de cabello, un oído, una mejilla y Momoshiro lo reconoce.

Alarmado, aunque aún procurando preservar un poco de cautela, el más joven entra a la terraza, cierra la puerta tras de sí y en alargados, contados pasos, lo alcanza y se agacha delante de él. Pone las rodillas en el suelo y las manos sobre los brazos de su superior, queriendo quitarle esta protección de la cabeza. Quiere saber lo que pasa, y mientras Oishi se niega a observarlo, su respiración se acelera, su pulso pierde el ritmo y se obliga a hablar.

-Senpai- el mayor parece perder por un instante el aliento, y segundos después está enjugando sus lágrimas en la manga derecha de su uniforme, muy agachado, evitando que su compañero le observe. Cuando cree que está listo, Oishi alza el rostro, calma sus labios, forza una mueca de calma, y le mira.

-¿Qué pasa, Momo?- tal vez si los ojos verdes no estuviesen rojizos por tanto llorar, si en las mejillas morenas no existiesen marcas aún húmedas de su dolor, y no lo conociera lo suficiente, Momoshiro hubiera creído en aquella falsa calma. Mas no lo hace, y en cambio no contesta, le mira con simpatía (aunque no se halla sonrisa en su rostro), y sin preguntar nada pasa los brazos tras la espalda de su superior, teniendo que halarlo con poco contra sí para lograrlo. Le abraza y le toma, Oishi vuelve a romper en un audible llanto amargo contra su hombro. El cuerpo otra vez se retuerce y solloza; mas esta vez alarga los brazos y se sostiene de Momoshiro, con tal fuerza que parece imposible en su posición. Hunde el rostro contra el uniforme del menor, jadea, solloza y permanece.

Escuchando la generalmente suave y amable voz de su superior, quebrarse en un llanto tan amargo, tan inexpicable, Momoshiro se siente quebrarse, mas traga el nudo en su garganta y no lo hace.

Por esta vez, aunque no sepa la razón, cuidará de él.


	4. Vacío

_Estas historias son autoconclusivas. De no ser que esté indicado así, no están relacionadas entre sí._

**Vacío**

Momoshiro & Oishi PG-13 Angst, amistad.  
462 palabras  
Tema #26 Amor

Tarde o temprano iría a suceder, es de todos los que lo conocían, certeza.  
No hay necesidad de preguntar porqué, si hubiese podido hacerse a un lado, si el conductor hubiese podido frenar dos segundos antes. Los detalles no importan, las cosas son como son, él también. A nadie sorprende del todo aunque pocos comprenden, y su ausencia deja tal hueco que aunque es noticia pronto su nombre deja de ser pronunciado en los pasillos de Seigaku. El club para actividades durante una semana, y cuando regresa lo hace en un silencio apenas interrumpido por cortas y secas órdenes que no encuentran contestación. Ya no existe aquella voz consintiendo a los de primero y segundo año, ni se escuchan pasos apresurados cada que algo extraño sucede.

Cuando Momoshiro salta, responde una pelota, se tuerce el tobillo y cae sobre su rodilla, ninguno avanza primero, todos quedan en aquel mismo lugar, esperando a Oishi, viendo al joven de segundo año permanecer en la misma posición por largos segundos hasta que halla fuerzas para reponerse. Es entonces cuando Kawamura despierta de su estupor, corre a ayudarle y le lleva a la enfermería bajo mandato de Tezuka.

Mientras es curado, Takeshi observa por la ventana las canchas de tenis, cuyos ocupantes lucen algunos sombríos, otros furiosos, algunos más simplemente confundidos, tal si estuviesen en la oscuridad y en completo silencio. Aún aquellos que no conocieron a Oishi parecen afectados, probablemente simpatizantes por el ambiente de luto y sobriedad en el terreno de juego. El ojivioleta mira a Echizen gastándose las fuerzas contra un Fuji que responde fríamente, y sabe que no es el mismo. Tras pensarlo un poco más, él mismo no se siente el Momoshiro que era hace una semana, antes de que Oishi decidiera que la vida de un niño de séptimo era más importante que la suya, le empujara fuera del camino y recibiera en su lugar el impacto del vehículo que le hubiera arrollado. Típico de él, tan comprensible de su complejo de héroe.

Momoshiro recibe algunos vendajes, rememora el rostro de su superior, ensangrentado, y recuerda los ojos verdes parpadear, buscar al niño recién salvado y sonreír, antes de ser llevado por los paramédicos, antes de morir de camino al hospital, con Kikumaru y él sentados a un lado, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Por supuesto, antes del triste funeral, la lápida con su nombre y los tabloides, que, al parecer del ojivioleta, son una falacia.

Aunque hayan dicho que su superior _"siempre amó a los demás más que a sí mismo"_, Momoshiro piensa que de haber sido así, él no los hubiera abandonado.

Echa una última mirada y cierra la ventana, creyendo que quizá es tiempo de retirarse del club.  
De un momento a otro, el tenis no parece divertido.


End file.
